


The Demon Within

by Nanashi_Starrk



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Drinking & Talking, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Starrk/pseuds/Nanashi_Starrk
Summary: Shuhei Hisagi's Zanpakuto, Kazeshini, has always been a mystery. Fellow Lieutenant, Renji Abarai, interrogates him in order to figure out what he's about.





	The Demon Within

After a Lieutenant meeting, Renji and Shuhei were walking through the Soul Society. "Hey, Shuhei. During the Zanpakuto, Rebellion..."

"Yeah?" The other Lieutenant asked.

"Well, a Zanpakuto Spirit's personality is similar to their Soul Reaper's personality. That's a fact. Look at Captain Kuchiki's Zanpakuto. Both of them are extremely prideful. Look at Ikkaku's Zanpakuto. Both of them really like to fight."

"Where are you going with this, Renji?"

"My point is... How are you similar to your Zanpakuto, Kazeshini?"

Shuhei sighed. "Let it go, Renji."

"Come on, Shuhei! We're all friends here!"

Shuhei ignored him and kept walking.

"Hey, I'm sorry. If you aren't doing anything, why don't we go to my place and drink some sake?"

"Why don't you drink with Captain Kyoraku or Rangiku?"

"You know the answer, Shuhei. We're friends."

"After we defeated Muramasa, I have a lot of paperwork to do. I imagine you do as well, Renji. We shouldn't waste time drinking."

"Don't be such a stick in the mud. We can get it done another day."

"Fine. But only this one night."

`A few hours later, the two were in Renji's house, a table between them. On the table was a bottle of sake and two bowls, one for each of them.

Shuhei was lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling. Renji was leaned up against the wall, which was preventing him from lying down.

"So, do you want to explain to me how you're similar to Kazeshini?"

"I'm not similar to him." Shuhei hiccuped. "I'm an exception to your rule. Like Ichigo."

"That's a lie. If that was true, you would have said that the first time I brought it up. You wouldn't have dodged the question the way you did. Which means you are similar to him in some way. Now explain it to me."

He didn't respond for a few seconds.

"Come on, Shuhei."

He sighed. "Kazeshini... is a demon. He likes to fight. Unlike Ikkaku, for my Zanpakuto it's more about winning rather than the fight itself."

"Yeah?"

"All he wants to do is kill people. It makes little difference to him if they're Soul Reapers, hollows, Arrancar, or humans. It doesn't matter if they're good, evil, or whatever. he just wants to kill anything that crosses his path. A complete monster. And I hate it."

"How are you similar to him, Shuhei?"

"Because I'm the same way. To begin with, I was just like him. I just wanted to battle and kill." He paused. "But, Captain Tosen taught me otherwise. He enlightened me. I became smarter. I fought differently after I meet him. I acted differently. He helped me become a better person." He sighed, and closed his eyes. "Too bad he betrayed the Soul Society. I really looked up to that guy."

"I don't understand. Wouldn't Kazeshini be like you now, though?"

"He's a copy of me. My nature is to be a killer. But nurture lead me otherwise. Nature vs. nurture. Nature is how you're born, and then who you interact with is nurture."

"Huh." Renji said. "So why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I am a changed man. That is not who I am anymore."

Notes: This is my first story on this site, I'm just testing the waters. If you want to check out some of my other work, you can look on Fanfiction dot net, my name is Hungry Derp on there.


End file.
